Closed Doors
by Kristin-a-dette
Summary: AU. Akane had never trusted another soul, ever since the death of her mother. One day, she caught the most popular boy in school insulting her best friend, and she stood up for her. Their fates were interwined then. Would this boy help Akane trust again?
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Thoughts

**CLOSED DOORS**

**A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Universe  
Story by: **Kristin-a-dette  
**Characters, trademark and inspiration by: **Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2

------------------------

Hello! Welcome to my first Ranma fanfic. OK, first things first. I hadn't been updating this fanfic for 8 months since December 2005, and when I finally came back to update, I realized how childish I was back then. LOL... let's just I was such a newbie at writing fanfics. So anyways, I've completely revamped and edited the whole fic, took out the Filipino honorifics because I saw that there is no point to that anymore, and took out all my author's notes. LOL... looking back at them, I can't believe I was so silly. LOL... anyways, I've matured a bit now, and including with that matureness I've started to go back to finishing up my fics, so here you go guys. I'm writing Chapter 9 as of now so hang on! (July 12th, 2006)

---------------------

**Chapter 1: Hidden thoughts**

Akane grabbed her books out from her locker and quickly snapped her lock into place. She hurriedly stuffed her books inside her bag, and began to walk briskly through the west exit door of her school. She frowned at the crowd of students mingling in her way, and controlled the urge to just shove them away.

_I have to see _HIM_ now..._ she growled inwardly.

Then she saw him. Standing only a few feet away.

_Oh my gosh! He's leaving! NO!_

The object of her suddened horror casually hoisted his backpack on one shoulder and locked his locker while talking to one of his friends. He suddenly laughed and Akane could feel his laughter bounced back to her, pure male and sexy. He pushed his glossy black hair with his strong, masculine hands, and laughed once more, showing sets of dimples on either side of his chiseled face. Akane couldn't help but gawked at him.

_I have to get in front of him!_

Akane tried to walk a bit faster, but there was still people blocking her way. She sighed, and thrusted her arms to push them away.

"Akane, wait!"

"Oh my gosh... I'm am so going to frikin' kill this person..." Akane muttered angrily. She searched for him again, and was relieved when she saw him still talking to his friend. Then she turned around with a bright smile painted on her face.

"Oh, hi, Ukyou. Look, listen..."

"Hold on! I want to walk home with you!" Ukyou said, grinning. Her long, ebony hair was tied back, but there were still strands of hair falling out from her ponytail. She was holding her backpack with her right hand, and with her left she was holding a cellphone. Akane's fake smile faltered.

"Oh, no, it's OK! I'm in a hurry, and you could just call your chauffer!" Akane replied, a bit loudly.

Ukyou laughed. "Nah! I don't want to call Bruce. I want to walk home. With my best friend." She hooked her right arm around Akane's.

"But... but..." Akane stammered. _I won't get to catch up with him then! _She looked helplessly at his direction.

"Aw, you don't want to walk with me?" Ukyou asked, with a hurt expression on her face.

"No! It's not that! It's just that..." _Come on, Akane. Tell her that you want to leave right now so you could see him. Oh no, wait. That's right. You haven't told your best friend about 'him', did you?_ "You might get tired easily." Akane ended lamely.

Ukyou narrowed her eyes. "But I won't. I'm exercising quite well enough."

"Ha-ha-ha... I know that... but you always get a ride so one would think that..." Akane laughed awkwardly. She looked around for him again, and saw that he was gone. _Crap, he's gone! Stupid Ukyou! No... not Ukyou, stupid me!_ Akane sighed in defeat. Another day wasted. She turned to her oldest best friend in the whole wide world and smiled, genuinely this time.

"Come on Ukyou, let's go home."

"... So I talked to him today." Ukyou smiled expectantly at her.

Akane looked up, startled. She was so deep in thought that she didn't noticed that Ukyou was talking. "Talked to who?" She frowned. _Oh great, now I lost my train of thoughts._

Ukyou either didn't notice her irritated reply, or just ignored it. She repeated her words. "I said, I talked to _him_ today."

"Oh, him..." Akane probed her mind, trying to remember who's Ukyou's new crush this time. Then she got it. "Oh... _him_..."

"Yes, the one and only."

"You still like him?" Akane frowned at her friend. She remembered who this guy was. He was one of those guys who you can't help but like because of his personality and skills but who would never cast a glance on a girl like her. Ukyou, maybe, but her friend did have some extraordinary abilities, while Akane, alas, does not.

"Well, yeah... I mean, I've known him since I was six. We're practically best friends." Ukyou grinned in memory.

Akane rolled her eyes and replied, "So it doesn't really matter if you talk to him every day, right? I mean, you would always do it anyways, since you've _known_ each other since forever, right?" She spotted a crushed popcan and kicked it. It flew a few feet away.

"Wow, seriously, Akane, you should try out for soccer or something." Ukyou stared at the can, impressed.

"Naw... I'm not good." Akane blushed. Ukyou knew what she really wanted to do, but considering the circumstances at home right now, that dream doesn't look any hopeful for the moment.

Ukyou gave up on making her friend feel better. She's not oblivious to Akane's moods as much as her friend think she was, but she didn't let on. She knew that Akane didn't want anyone probing her personal life at all, and so she didn't bother.

"Anyways," she continued. "What should I do, Akane? I really, really like him. If I didn't know any better, I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Why," Akane gasped in feigned horror. "Say it isn't so." She tried to keep herself from laughing.

Ukyou sighed. "Stop teasing me. You know, if you only believe in love and actually _like_ guys, you would feel the same way as I do." She frowned at her.

Akane's smile dropped a bit, then she smirked. "Ha-ha. For your information, I do believe in love, but I don't believe that guys believe in love. Lust, maybe, but that ain't a definition for love." _Well, Ukyou doesn't really know about him... and I'm not going to tell her._

It's not like she doesn't trust her best friend. She does, but the thing is, she just doesn't want anyone to know her personal stuff, that's all. She doesn't want to know what people think about her, and she definitely doesn't want to spill all her secrets out to someone, even if that someone is her best friend. _I guessed, in a way, I'm just not a trusting person at all._

Ukyou sighed again. She doesn't know what's going on with Akane lately, but it seems like they're drifting slowly apart everyday. She hardly see Akane at school anymore, and when she gets the chance to see her, Akane looked like she'd rather eat a whale than talk to her. _If you would only open up to me, Akane..._

Their conversation about guys forgotten, both of the girls fell back to their own thoughts

_Darn it, I could see his back from here. _Akane stared ahead. She glanced back at her friend, and admired how Ukyou could still look pretty even though she was wearing a frown. _Do I even look like that?_ She wondered. Then she remembered their conversation and suddenly felt guilty. _I didn't meant to laugh at her love problems like that. It's just that I'm pissed because I missed my opportunity to see him..._

Akane faced Ukyou and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ukyou. I didn't mean to laugh like that." She gave her a smile.

Ukyou searched her face for a second, and then grinned. "It's OK."

They continued walked, talking animatedly once again.

The boy ahead of the two girls, reared back his head and laugh. His laughter carried over to one of the girls behind him, and she perked up her ears. The other girl stared at her and frowned. Meanwhile, the boy punched his friend playfully on the arm and said, "Man, you're one weird dude."

His friend smiled. "I try my best."

The boy laughed once more. "Ha-ha-ha. So tell me again, how did you caught your sister making out with her boyfriend?"

"I was trying to get our cat out from the tree..."

"Sure, that's what they all say." The boy winked at him, and grinned cheekily.

His friend tried to keep his face from breaking out, but he couldn't hide it any longer. He burst out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha. I keep on seeing my sister's shocked face when he saw me looking at her from the window. It was _priceless_!"

They both roared in laughter.

"Stop it, Ranma! You're killing me!"

"Who, me? I'm not the one spying on his sister! Ryouga!"

They both snorted into another round of laughter, while one of the girls behind them stared at them wistfully.

---------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Secluded Shell

**CLOSED DOORS  
A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Universe  
Story by: **Kristin-a-dette  
**Characters, trademark and inspiration by: **Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2

**Chapter 2: Secluded Shell**

Arriving at the Tendou household, Akane opened the door and called out, "I'm home!" No one answered. Akane took a deep breath and then stepped inside. She took her shoes off and placed them neatly on the bottom of the stairs, along with several other shoes. She climbed up the stairs, and paused. She looked towards the wooden oak table on her right, where a picture frame was standing in the middle of the table, and two Chinese porcelain vases filled with daisies were situated on either side of the frame. Akane could feel her eyes prickling, and she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

_Mother..._

Her mother had died eleven years ago due to breast cancer. Akane was only five years old at the time, and she didn't understand what "cancer" meant. All she remembered was staring at an empty hole and at her mother, who was sleeping inside a long, white box. She knew what "death" meant, she wasn't that naive, but she couldn't believe that her mother was dead, either. She was crying her little heart out, because she remembered the last words told her mother, and that was, "Please come home, Mommy."

But Mommy didn't come home. Akane took her ratty old teddy bear, and threw it at her mother's coffin. She yelled out, "Come back, Mommy! You promise! You promise! COME BACK!" She had felt several hands trying to soothe her, but all she remembered after that was her sobbing against her father's chest, and when she looked up at him, she saw that Father was crying too. This made her cry all over again, because it was so heartbreaking to see her father break down like that. Then she looked at her mother, beautiful and eerily still, and whispered, "You broke my promise, Mommy..."

Akane looked back at her five-year-old memories. She could hardly remember her mother. By now, she knew that her mother didn't really broke her promise, but to Akane, she felt abandoned. She had grew up into her teen years without a mother, no one to tell her that it was OK for her chest to grow; no one to tell her that she didn't cut herself when she saw that she was bleeding. Well, it wasn't really fair for her to say that she didn't grow up without a mother figure, because she did. Akane turned away from her mother's picture and raised her arm to wipe her fallen tears.

Even though her mother was gone, she still had Father, and her two older sisters. Kasumi was the exact image of their deceased mother, she was beautiful and tall, with long, wavy, black hair that shimmers in red when the sun would reflect on it. She had a slim figure and a heart-shaped face with sparkling azure eyes, and a full, pouty, red mouth. She was kind and skilled with managing the household, and she had this quiet strength with her, that made every man in sight fall in love with her right away. _Especially..._ Akane sighed. Kasumi was a great sister, and a really good cook. Akane tried to learn from her, but no matter what she does, food seems to hate her anyways.

Akane's other sister, Nabiki, was a great businesswoman and breadwinner of the family. Ever since she was young, Nabiki had always been thinking up of methods to earn money. Her first business was opening up a little stand outside her house when she was four, and there she sold lemonade and brownies that both her mother and Kasumi had made. Sometimes, people would wonder how Nabiki and Kasumi are related, for one was gentle and sweet, and the other was ruthless and really, really smart, especially when it comes to money. Kasumi and her were fraternal twins, Kasumi getting her beautiful looks from her mother, and Nabiki getting hers from both parents. She had medium straight black hair, where every month she would highlight her hair with different colours of the rainbow. Her stormy gray-blue eyes would pierce at you with a hidden intelligence, and you could hardly see Nabiki genuinely smile unless if it involves money schemes or something of the nature.

Then the last female member of the Tendou residence. Akane. Well, what can one say about her? She's a really insecure person, intimidated by the fact that both of her sisters were the only ones who really helped around the house properly, who had some resemblance to their mother, and who truly remembered their memories with her. Akane was an average girl, with average looks (mostly from her father), and average abilities. The only thing that Akane was good at was daydreaming and writing. And she had a really bad temper at times. She usually pours out everything to her diary, and dreams of the day when she would finally have the courage to break free from her secluded shell.

At school, it was no different. Akane knew almost everyone from school, for she grew up with most of them practically from kindergarten. But she wasn't popular. She just knew everybody. She wasn't outgoing, she was painfully shy, and fellow classmates, when they took notice, which was practically never, would describe Akane as a "moody, just a-girl-who-I-knew-but-never-really-_knew-_you-know-what-I-mean? type of girl".

Akane doesn't really care though. She wasn't in school to impress anyone, but sometimes she would have that longing, but she would quickly quelched that feeling. Few years ago, she would've been shocked and dismayed at the opinions of her classmates, but she learned the hard way. Don't trust quickly, and don't expect too much. People would always disappoint you. Like her mother...

Then Akane's thoughts wandered to her first grade memories, and she shuddered. She didn't want to think about it. She sighed and went to the kitchen. Kasumi was there, chopping up some tomatoes.

"Hey, Kasumi. I didn't see you at school today. Where were you?" Akane asked the older girl as she opened the fridge and took out an orange juice container. She poured some of the juice into a clean glass and plopped down on a chair beside Kasumi.

"Oh..." Kasumi flushed. A squirt of tomato juice flew at Akane's hands. Akane grimaced and wiped it away. Kasumi continued, "Father's having one of his attacks again just after you and Nabiki left for school. I had to stay home and take care of him." She gave Akane a sad look.

Suddenly, Akane felt like crying. It wasn't fair. Her father, normally a robust and energetic man, had his first heart attack the previous year, and this was his fourth time. His hours at work were slowly decreasing due to his absence. Then she was mad. "Why didn't you call the school and told us about it?" She demanded.

Kasumi blinked. "Well... it was just a minor one. Father didn't want to bother you, and besides, I called Dr. Gen right away."

"So what?" Akane snapped. "We need to be _there_, Kasumi. You can't possibly..." She took a deep breath. Losing her temper isn't going to do anything good, and lashing out at poor Kasumi would just be too horrible. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I want to be there when Father is having his attacks."

Kasumi smiled sadly. "Yes, I know what you mean. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please forgive me?" Kasumi held out a sliced tomato.

Akane smiled back. "What do you need me to forgive you for?" she finished her drink. "So Dr. Gen came?" she looked at Kasumi.

Her sister smiled. "Yes, he did. Tofou also came by half an hour ago. Did you see him? I think he left with his father together."

Akane fiddled with her glass. Of course she saw them... "Yeah, I did. Why did Tofou came by?"

"Oh, just to bring me my missed homework. He's so sweet, isn't he?" Kasumi grinned at her. Akane flushed, and nodded. "Yeah..." She stood up and brought her glass to the sink. She washed her hands and then left the kitchen.

Kasumi looked back at her, wondering at her sister's sudden behaviour.

-----------------------------

Akane knocked at the brown, maple door and turned the knob. She looked around and found her father sleeping on his bed. She entered her father's room and tiptoed silently towards him. She straightened his blankets and kissed him on the cheeks. She smiled ruefully at the peaceful scene her father made. His thick black moustache was streaked with gray, and he was breathing softly through his mouth. A tear threatened to fall from her eye, and she bit her lips. "I hope God will make you better, Father." she whispered, her voice breaking. Then she quickly left the room and hastily opened her own bedroom door, shut the door, and fell on her bed, sobbing her young heart out.

--------------------------------

After making sure Ryouga went home without getting lost again, Ranma arrived at his house and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. A pretty maid with long, violet-black hair smiled at him. "Welcome home, sir Ranma."

Ranma grinned at her. "Hey, Shampoo. Since when did you become the butler?" This was an old ongoing joke with the two of them.

Shampoo laughed. "Since I was hired months ago." She gave him a wink. "Your father and brother came home now too. Emergency somewhere at some patient house."

Ranma entered and Shampoo closed the door behind him. "It's "patient's house", Shampoo. Not patient house." This was another thing too, teaching Shampoo how to speak proper English.

The maid shrugged with nonchalence. "Shampoo no care. Sir Ranma's father and brother at father office." She gave Ranma a bow and left.

Ranma shook his head and grinned. _She sure was... something_. He dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs on his left, and walked ahead towards his father's office. He opened the door and smirked at the occupants inside.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Tofou."

---------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: Stormy Temper

**CLOSED DOORS**

**A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Universe  
Story by: **Kristin-a-dette  
**Characters, trademark and inspiration by: **Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2

**Chapter 3: Stormy Temper**

_"When you are angry, do not sin, and be sure to stop being angry before the end of the day. Do not give the devil a way to defeat you." _Ephesians 4:26-27

--------------------------------------------

The next morning, Akane woke up to loud banging on the door from Nabiki. Her older sister was yelling for her to wake up, and Akane groaned and covered her ears with her pillow. Finally, Nabiki gave a one last bang and left. Akane peeked out from her pillow, let out a yawn, and sat up. She closed her eyes, doing a breathing exercise she learned a few years back, and glanced at her table.

Her journal was opened to yesterday's date, and her eyes strayed when she saw a familiar name.

_"...I wanted to finally have the chance to talk to him, but Ukyou interrupted me. She had to go on talking about her old childhood friend, "Ranma". Honestly. Who would like him? He just moved here to Nerima a year ago, along with Dr. Gen and... Tofou, but yeah... from the moment they arrived at school they were popular already. Their family is really rich, and Ukyou said that they're all doctors frow waaaay back. __Tofou is studying to be a doctor as well, and as for that Ranma guy, he's just a playboy who thinks he owns the whole world. How could Ukyou like him?... _

_I know I don't know much about boys, but he's hardly the type who will remain faithful to you. I heard that he slept with all the girls in his class from his old school, but that's probably a rumour. Ukyou doesn't know if it's true, anyhow. She just knows that when they were practicing martial arts together when they were little, every girl in their class were in love with him. She's crazy. Tofou is a more sensible one to like. He's nice and sweet. Didn't he came over to our house this afternoon to give Kasumi her homework? _

_I was going to talk to him, but that stupid Ukyou! I saw him walking ahead of that Ranma and his friend, Ryo-something, and I wanted to walk up to him, but I can't because Ukyou might find out and tease me that I like guys now. Honestly, does she think I'm a lesbian? I'm not. Guys can do whatever they want to you just because you're a girl. Now, I don't see Tofou doing that. I can see it in his eyes when he comes over with his dad. He's really kind, and wants to help out. But I think he likes Kasumi though... I..."_

Akane stopped reading, and chewed on her nails. She wasn't in love with Tofou. She just has a tiny crush on him. That's normal, isn't it? She closed her journal and stuffed it under her bed. She stood up. She took a quick shower and prepared to go downstairs for breakfast. Another new day to endure. She sighed wearily.

-------------------------------

Akane arrived at her school, went to her locker, prepared her books for her classes, and went inside her first period class. She sat down at her normal spot, located near the door entrance, and took out her books from her locker. Ukyou appeared and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Akane."

"Hey, Ukyou. What's up? Wow, you sure look like you're having a nice morning." Akane said.

In fact, Ukyou seems like she IS having a nice morning. Her pretty face was glowing with happiness, her eyes sparkling, and she had the most enormous smile Akane had ever seen.

"Well, of course. Last night," Ukyou leaned in happily. "I was talking to Ranma!"

"Oh." Akane gave her a blank look. "And?"

"And... I talked to him!"

Akane rolled her eyes. "That's it?"

Ukyou looked shocked. "What do you mean that's it? Hel-lo? I saw him after school yesterday, and we weretotally flirting!" she laughed.

Akane gave a sarcastic laugh. _Geez, why do girls go crazy when they talk to boys? Me, I don't go crazy. I just treat them like I treat any other people. _Then Akane suddenly thought of Tofou. _But he's an exception_, she insisted to herself. _He's a man! _

_Oh, yeah? He's only eighteen years old._ Her mind replied. _How can you consider him a "man"?_

_Well, he's not as stupid as guys my age. _Akane argued._ He's very mature._

_Sure..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the first period bell rang and the teacher came in. Miss Hinako took out her whistle, and blew loudly on it, making her poor students sat up, their ears ringing.

Suddenly, Ranma ran inside the classroom, panting. His black pigtail hang limply on his side, his muscular chest filling out his shirt, and his aqua eyes grazed over the feminine occupants in the room. A few girls giggled. Akane rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I was late." he gave Miss Hinako a charming smile.

Miss Hinako did not look amused. "I think I knew that, Mr. Saotome. Please take your seat, NOW." she turned her back at him and began writing on the board.

Ranma's smiled faltered a bit, but then he smirked. He smiled at the class, and every girl, except Akane, grinned back at him. Akane rolled her eyes in disgust as Ranma walked towards his desk. Which was, unfortunately, behind Ukyou's desk.

Ukyou gave Akane a small smile. Akane forced herself to smile, for her friend's sake. _Stupid, thinks he's all that guy._

"Hey, Ukyou." Ranma drawled.

Ukyou blushed and turned around. "Hey, Ranma."

Akane focused her attention on Miss Hinako.

"Had a great time talking to you yesterday..." The insolent guy continued. He was talking so loud, that Akane wanted to pull his stupid pigtail and wrap it around his big head. How can she ever get good marks in this class when Ukyou and Ranma flirt with each other every day?

"I know..." Ukyou giggled.

"Next time, maybe we can talk on the phone..."

That's it. She had enough. She turned around, facing Ukyou and Ranma. "Can you two please take your flirting session somewhere else and shut up? Other people needs to pass this class, you know. Not everyone is rich like you two." Akane glared at them.

Ukyou looked hurt. "Akane..." Ranma looked amused.

"No, really." Akane continued. "You do this everyday. Every SINGLE day. Can't you two just calm your hormones for once? Honestly!" She growled with frustration, and realized she had spoken out loud.

"Miss Tendou, is there a problem?" Miss Hinako frowned at her.

"Uh, no." Akane blushed. She can't believe that she let her temper get the better out of her.

"Well, I hope you don't, because you're disturbing your fellow classmates' education when you yell like that." Miss Hinako scolded and continued with her lecture.

Akane seethed inside. She glared at Ukyou, who looked at her sadly, and could feel Ranma's amused eyes boring at her back. It's a really good thing that he doesn't come over with his father and brother when they come over for Father's daily check-up.

_An hour later..._

The period ended and the second period bell ranged. Akane stood up, and pushed in her chair and walked out the classroom. Ukyou followed her.

"Akane! Akane!"

"What!" Akane turned around.

Ukyou flushed. "Look, I'm sorry if we were bothering you. I didn't..."

Akane sighed and smiled at her. "Naw. Don't apologize. I didn't sleep well last night so I'm feeling quite grouchy today." She grinned.

Ukyou laughed. "Miss Grouchy..."

"He-he." They waved goodbye to each other and went to their next respective classes.

----------------------------------------------

At lunch, Akane held the lunch Kasumi made for her and looked around for her sisters. They usually sat under the big old oak tree in front of the front doors, but today, they were nowhere to be found. Ukyou doesn't have this lunch period, and Akane sighed. She decided to try sitting at the oak tree alone this time, and wait for her sisters to come. She plopped down on the grass, and smoothed her skirt over her legs.

She was about to take a bite out of her sandwich when she heard voices, _male_ voices, talking from the other side of the tree.

"So Ranma, tell us how you did it. Making all these girls fall in love with you just like that." She heard fingers snapping. "Come on, tell us your secrets."

A deep voice laughed. "It's no secret at all. Just smile at them with a sexy smile like this, and all the girls would go **ga-ga** over you. Simple."

Akane frowned.

A new voice replied, "Well, then. Think of one girl who's really, really, really in love with you."

Ranma laughed again. He looked over at his friends and grinned at them. Ryouga and Mousse looked at him expectantly. "Well, this girl that I used to know from my old martial arts school. Her name is Ukyou."

Akane's ears perked up at the mention of her friend's name.

Ranma continued. "She's totally in love with me. I always see her staring at me, like she wants to eat me. Honestly," he laughs. "One word from me and she's eating out from my hands."

The trio of boys laughed, oblivious to the small gasp that was let out from their other side of the tree.

_Why that... jerk..._ Akane stiffened. _What does he think Ukyou is? A dog? She's not!_ Akane stuffed her uneaten sandwich back in her paper bag and stood up. The guy won't stop talking about her friend.

"... so what are you going to do once you ask her out?" Mousse asked.

"Well," Ranma grinned. "I'll probably do this, and do that..."

Akane had enough. She walked around the tree and stood facing them. She glared at them. The guys stared at her.

"How dare you!" She cried. "How dare you think Ukyou is like a lapdog just for you to play with! In case you didn't know, she's a real, live, breathing _human_ girl! You stupid jerks!" she glared at them.

Ryouga and Mousse looked shocked, their eyes bugged out at her. Ranma grinned and stood up. "Well, well. If it isn't Miss Grouchy." he grinned at her.

Akane growled and stabbed at a finger at his chest. "I am not like those girls who swooned at your feet when you smile at them! You stupid boy!"

Ranma held up his hands in defence. "I didn't say that, Miss Grouchy."

She poked his chest harder. "Shut up, you jerk! You ego-maniac! You treat girls like toys! You don't deserve us! You're not even half the man your brother is! You're just a spoiled, little boy who thinks everything belongs to him!"

Ranma suddenly froze and now he was glaring at her. "How dare you..." he growled. He grabbed her arm. "Don't ever say that I'm not a man! I am one! Who do you think you are, harping on me like that!" he yelled at her.

Akane sputtered and glared at him. "SHUT UP WHY DON'T YOU! Stupid jerk!" She tried to pull her arm back, but his grip was strong.

Ryouga and Mousse looked at each other and stood up. "Look, miss..." Ryouga started. Akane's blazing eyes turned towards him, and he gulped in fear. "Shut up, you stupid pig!" Ryouga's face reddened, and suddenly he was angry.

"How dare you call me names!" He cried.

Mousse sneered at Akane. "Look who you're insulting, miss. You're insulting three of the most powerful boys in school. I'll watch my mouth if I were you."

Akane pulled at her arm again, but Ranma still held on. He was glaring at her. Akane laughed nervously. Now she was scared. Real scared. Why was she having a yelling match with the three most popular guys in school? Akane looked around her and saw students staring at them, wondering at the commotion. Akane gulped and cried out, "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE! YOU ANIMALS! PLAYBOYS! LET GO OFF MY ARM OR ELSE!"

Ranma suddenly let go and Akane stumbled. She caught herself and glared at him. _Darn it, her temper always, always gets the better of her. She should've known better. She would never engaged herself like this. But they were insulting her best friend!_ She turned her back on them and started walking away from them.

She frozed when she heard Ranma's words, "We're not done with you yet, Miss Grouchy..."

She shrugged and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences

**CLOSED DOORS  
A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Universe  
Story by: **Kristin-a-dette  
**Characters, trademark and inspiration by: **Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: "Consequences"**

_"Stay away from foolish and stupid arguments, because you know they grow into quarrels." _2 Timothy 2:23

--------------------------------------------

_'Akane frozed when she heard Ranma's words, "We're not done with you yet, Miss Grouchy..."_

_She shrugged and walked away...'_

Akane ran as fast as her short legs would carry her, and dashed inside the girls' washroom and leaned against the door. She let out a nervous exhale, and stared at the mirror on her side. A wide-eyed girl looked back at her. Her long blue-black hair were all over the place, her sunken face and thin lips pale with exertion and shock, and she was breathing hard. Akane closed her eyes and peeked again. _Oh no,_ _that girl really IS me..._

She sighed and laugh hysterically. "Hahaha... I... I yelled at them... at... the... frikin'... stupid... jerk... popular... STUPID... playboys!" she spat out. She sauntered over to the sinks and opened the taps. She splashed her face with cool water, closed the taps, and then wiped her dripping face with her sleeve.

_Now what am I going to do?_ She asked herself worriedly. Slowly her heart was speeding into a panic. _I... didn't... mean... to yell at them! I... oh my gosh... they're like, the most infuential people in school... _She cringed. _Why did I blow up like that? Why? Why? _Then she remembered. _YEAH. They were insulting Ukyou... no wait, that RANMA was insulting Ukyou... _she sneered at his absent face in disgust. _Who does he think he is, getting away with that? HE FRIKIN' THINKS THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS A FRIKIN' DOG! What does Ukyou see in him! I don't care if they went to the same stupid martial arts school, that doesn't mean he can say those things! One thing I hate about people is when they talk about them behind their backs... as if they were GARBAGE or something!_

Akane took a deep breath and did her breathing exercise. _One, two..._ This is not good. What's going to happen to her? She remembered Ranma's threat. What are they going to do...?

Someone knocked on the door.

Akane turned her troubled-filled eyes towards the new occupant as she opens the door and looked at Akane.

"Akane..." Ukyou started. "I... what happened? I saw you yelling at Ranma, Ryouga and Mousse, but I thought it was someone else... Someone told me that it was some girl named Akane, but... it wasn't really you, right? I mean," Ukyou smiled nervously. "You would never lash out like that."

Akane gave her a sarcastic smile. "Believe it or not, Ukyou. I really do have a temper."

"So, it _was_ you?" Ukyou gave her a shock expression.

Akane frowned and she turned away. "Yeah, it was me... why do you look like you're surprised?"

"But... you were... fighting with Ranma and his friends! You know the consequences to that!"

"What consequences?" Akane turned back to her friend, and stared.

"They would... just do something, OK!" Ukyou cried out and stepped closer to her. "I heard... rumours..."

Akane crossed her arms. "Why are you even worried about some dumb rumours? Do you even know why I was screaming at them in the first place?"

Her best friend shook her head, her pretty face tainted with a frown. "No, why did you?"

Akane looked at her friend for a moment, and weighed the possibilities. _I can't tell her what Ranma said, she'll just freak out. But if I don't tell her, someone who overheard us would tell her, and she'll freak out even more... I don't want to see my friend getting hurt..._ "They... were..." she took a deep breath. _No, I won't tell her._ "They were... just insulting me. Guess Ranma couldn't take the fact that there were at least one girl who's not interested in him. Ha-ha." she gave out a forced laugh. "Serves him right.

Besides, I just yelled at them." Akane continued. "What are they going to do to me? It's not like I did something so terrible that, ooh, suddenly everything is going to get nasty later." She grinned. "I'm sure they can take a few insults here and there."

Ukyou shook her head vigorously. "You don't get it. You _humiliated_ them, Akane. In front of everyone. Ranma doesn't take that too kindly. He'll find a way to get back at you."

"Geez," Akane rolled her eyes. "I'm really scared now. Honestly, Ukyou," she placed her hands on her hips. "If he even tries to do something, then I know for sure that he's really a spoiled little boy. Who gets so mad after a girl yells at them? That's stupid, I tell you." She started to walk out from the washroom.

"Akane..." Ukyou followed. She turned around.

"Relax, Ukyou. You know me. I'm _nobody_. They'll probably forget that I even screamed at them. Geez, it's not like it's the end of the _world_ or something." Akane gave her a wave. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

Ukyou stared after her best friend, frowning. "Yeah... but I'm having this bad feeling..."

---------------------------------------

Ranma stepped into the exercise room and started hitting the punch bag. "Who.. does... that... stupid... girl... think... she's... dealing... with... here?" He emphasized every word as he threw a punch. "No one... insults... me like... that... without... getting away... with it..." He gave a final grunt and pushed the bag away.

He threw himself on the mat and began performing his daily push-ups. "Why... am... I... getting... so... uptight... about... this?" He asked himself as he huffed his way through 100. "It's just a... stupid girl... who's... too... loyal and loud... to her... best friend... Geez, Ranma... stop getting... so... mad... it's stupid..."

"Talking to yourself again, little brother?"

Ranma gave a yelp as he collapsed on the mat. He turned his head around to meet his older brother's amused eyes. "No." he spat out. "It's my new routine."

"Oh," Tofou chuckled. "So, 'stupid girl, stupid girl' is the new '1,2,3' now?" He bended his knee to stretch.

Ranma sprung up and landed nimbly on his feet. "Yeah. Stupid girl. Works out perfectly, doesn't it?" He followed Tofou as they perform their usual martial arts work-out routine.

Tofou gave a small laugh. "Who is it this time?"

"Who is what?" Ranma gave his older brother a blank look.

Tofou ignored his reply and turned around to face him. He took a fighting stance, and smiled at his brother. "You know who, 'lil bro. You're the women-hogger in this family. I assume your new problem is about a certain girl, right?"

Ranma scowled and took a stance as well. They started to spar. "Pfft. As if. This girl just started yelling at me in class today, and then at lunch she was eavesdropping on my conversation with the guys, and then she just started ranting on me like a mad woman. Honestly," Ranma rolled his eyes. "First time I've seen a woman so mad like that, except with Mom. I didn't even do anything." He landed a kick at Tofou's side, who countered back with a cuff on his arm.

"Hmm..." Tofou attempted a high kick. Ranma dodged it. "Are you _sure_ you didn't do anything? Like, I don't know, opened your big mouth again?" He gave out an impressed whistle as he watched his little brother knocked his right arm with his hand.

"My mouth is always open. See?" Ranma opened his mouth to prove it. He blocked another hit from Tofou.

"Idiot." Tofou chuckled. "Stop taking me too literally. Answer your older brother. What did you do?" He put up his hands to signal the end to their spar.

Ranma protested. "But... come on! Let's finish it!"

"No. I'm too tired, and I have homework to do. I still have to help out Dad. Why don't you come too?" Tofou asked as he took a towel and wiped himself. Tofou stood a head taller than Ranma, but the little guy was growing up too fast, and soon, he would be the same height as him, maybe even more. He shook his head ruefully at the thought. _And_ he was better than him at any form of exercise, proven everyday at their spar. _I guess..._ Tofou took on a familiar thought. _I'm really destined to be a doctor..._

"Naw." Ranma shook his head. "I don't wanna. You know I'm not good with any of that." He dropped his eyes to the ground. He seems to be _really_ interested with the floor patterns. "I guess... I'll do my homework..." _Or think up of ways to get back at that bad-tempered, blue-haired, shiny brown-eyed, short girl..._

Tofou noticed the glint in his brother's eyes and smiled. "You never did answer my question. What did you do?"

"N-nothing." Ranma denied, unwillingly to let his older brother know what he did, or said. _He'll call me a big mouth again..._ "I'm telling you, this girl just yelled at me for nothing." He smirked.

Tofou narrowed his eyes. "Do I know her? I heard lots of people talking about how you were yelling at some girl at lunch today. Was that the girl?" He frowned at him.

Ranma thinned his lips. "Perhaps. But anyways, I don't think you know her. Heck, I don't even _know_ her name."

His brother narrowed his eyes at him again. "You better not do anything stupid. Don't let your pride get in the way of common sense."

"Oh, come on, Tofou." Ranma snorted. "What do you think of me? A jerk? Honestly, I never do anything stupid. It was just a silly thing. Nothing to get all hyped up about." He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"I sure hope so..." Tofou's words trailed off as he leave the room.

"You're not the one who was called a spoiled brat, a half-man, a jerk, and a thousand more things, Tofou. And to me, that's good enough for something..." Heaving out an evil laugh, Ranma returned to his push-ups, and his contemplations...

-------------------------------

The next day, Akane wished for the sun to go back to the other side of the world.

And for her sister to stop banging on her door, which looks like it was going to break soon.

Lastly, she wished for her sudden temper from the day before to disappear, so that the feeling of forebodeness in her heart would also disappear as well.

Argh, she dreaded going to school today.

"What's the big idea," she muttered to herself. "It's not like he would care if I insulted him. What a stupid ego..." She remembered Ukyou's words from the day before, and then remembered her own responses, and she began to relax a bit. "Well, if he still is so hanged up about what happened, then I'm right. He's just a stupid, spoiled guy." She squeezed her eyes and then got up.

After changing to her school clothes, Akane bounded down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen table. She suddenly stopped in surprise as she saw her father sitting at the table, sipping his usual black coffee.

"Father...?" Akane asked. She took a plate from the cupboard and began pouring rice on it from the rice cooker.

"Good morning, dear." Soun Tendou smiled at his youngest daughter, who frowned at him with concern.

"Father, you should be resting. You just had your attack the other day." Akane reminded him as she took a chair across the table.

"Feh," her father scoffed. "Akane, please don't think of me as a bedridden old man. I'm quite strong, if you wish to know, and a little attack like that won't possibly kill me." He gave her a forced smile. He knows that that wasn't quite true, but he didn't want Akane to start worrying over him.

"Father..." Kasumi entered the kitchen, carrying her school bag. Nabiki followed after her. "Please don't go to work today. You're not well yet. Please wait till Dr. Gen said you could go."

Akane glanced at her father worryingly, wishing to God that he wouldn't go to work, and didn't notice her other sister Nabiki pinching some of her bacon.

"Hey, Dad." Nabiki said, her mouth full. "Listen to your daughters." She frowned at him, as if her father was behaving like a disobedient little boy. "Besides, we're not going bankrupt yet. I can use my savings from my jobs to help out with the bills and everything."

Soun suddenly felt like he wanted to cry. Oh, his wonderful daughters. So thoughtful. But they cannot do this. They're too young, and they musn't worry. They must live normal teenage lives, complete with a mother and father who is able to provide for them... not a widowed father who's constantly sick every day. _Oh, my poor daughters..._ he felt his heart breaking into pieces. _Oh, **Kimiko**... our daughters are growing up to be wonderful women... if only you could see them now..._

But Kimiko was never coming back, and every time Soun would get his attacks, he would feel a sudden happiness to just give up on life and follow her, but then he would remember his girls, and suddenly he would feel guilty and sorry that such a thought had even passed his mind. _Lord, I'm terribly, terribly sorry... I... I just felt so lost without her..._

Each time, God didn't answer.

Lost in his own thoughts, Soun Tendou didn't notice his daughters looking at each other with concern in their eyes, and no one was talking.

"Akane," Nabiki finally broke the awkward silence. "I saw you fighting with Ranma Saotome yesterday at lunch. Why?"

Akane looked up and grimaced. She had avoided talking to her sisters the night before, and had completely forgotten all about it this morning when she saw her father. Now, she has no choice but to tell them what happened. _Well, they're sure to find out sooner or later. Better to hear it from me..._

"Oh, my, Akane." Kasumi exclaimed quietly, looking at her younger sister with concern. "What happened?"

"N-nothing." Akane flushed. "They were just making fun of Ukyou and I got mad and yeah..." she trailed off into a mumble.

"Tsk tsk," Nabiki clicked her tongue. "That temper of yours is going to get you in trouble one day. I'd thought you would leave it behind when we go to school. Apparently, I assumed wrong."

"Shut up, Nabiki!" Akane glared at her. "You don't understand! They were making fun of Ukyou!"

"Oh, you mean your rich friend who always rides in a limo every morning to school?" Nabiki sneered. She didn't like Ukyou as much as Akane would like. OK, Nabiki didn't like most people in school, because they were all high up in the money scale, while she and the rest of her family were well, pretty darn low.

Akane flushed once more. "Whatever." She turned away.

Kasumi looked at her sisters and sighed. "Nabiki, please stop aggravating Akane, OK?" She's getting really tired with their constant bickering. She glanced worriedly at her father, who was staring at her sisters with sadness.

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Whatever. But just so you know, Akane," she looked at her. "Ranma Saotome and his gang of rich snobby friends would never let anyone yell at them like that. So I'd better watch my back if I were you."

"Oh, gee, thanks so much Nabiki. You're always so helpful." Akane said sarcastically. Inside, she felt hurt. Why can't Nabiki be a much nicer sister? She's always so mean... She looked at her father, whose face was suddenly pale. "Father, what's wrong?"

He looked up and smiled. "Nothing." _I can't stop my girls from fighting each other anymore... I'm so useless..._ He glanced at the clock. "Oh, aren't you girls going to be late for school? Look at the time."

Three sets of female Tendou eyes looked up at clock, gasped with horror, and began to scramble to get ready to leave.

"Father, I left some food for you to eat at lunch. So don't try cooking anything, OK? Love you, Father." Kasumi said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, Dad! I won't be coming home till eleven tonight. I'm working." Nabiki cried out from the door.

"Bye, Father." Akane said quietly and gave him a hug. "See you later."

Then they left. Soun stared after his daughters as they hurriedly walked to school. He smiled and said, "Look how mature our daughters are getting, Kimiko..."

-------------------------------

For the first time in the history of Furinkan High School, ever since they started attending there, the youngest of the Saotome brothers had finally came to his first period class without a single late slip.

To say that this was the most miraculous thing that had ever happened to him was an understatement.

Miss Hinako watched her most irritating, yet gorgeous, student suspiciously as he sat down on his table without showering her female students with his usual cocky, charismatic smiles. She doesn't know what's going on with him, but she likes this sudden change, for now.

Ten minutes later, another shocking thing happened.

Her favourite never-been-late-to-class A-student, Akane Tendou, had come rushing in, late.

_What in the world is going on here?_ Miss Hinako wondered in amazement as she marked 'late' besides Akane's name. _Did they suddenly switch bodies or something?_

Little did she notice the growing tension between her two shocking students of the day as she continue on with her lecture.

However, the other occupants in the room did, and delighted in whispering about it.

"_Hey did you hear? You know that girl sitting beside Ukyou **Kounji**? I heard she was fighting with Ranma yesterday..."_

_"Yeah, yeah I did. I think they were having a lover's quarrel or something..."_

_"Oh, my gosh. They didn't! I thought he was single!"_

_"I thought so too! But that's what everyone is saying..."_

_"Ha, you guys are wrong! They were fighting because that Akane girl suddenly went ballistic and started taking out her craziness on poor Ranma..."_

_"You know, I've never noticed her before. I think I knew her from Grade 3..."_

_"Phew... I really hope they're not dating or anything..."_

_"I agree... poor Ranma..." _

They shut up when Akane's gaze, filled with venom and surpressed hurt, glared towards them.

She turned back to her books, ignoring Ukyou's look of concern, and concentrating real hard to also ignore Ranma's undisguised hate-filled gazed aimed at her back.

_It wasn't fair,_ she wailed inside. _They didn't know what happened! Now they're spreading rumours about me being crazy... oh my frikin'... !_

Ukyou dropped a note on her table.

'I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO LISTEN TO THAT BULL.'

Akane glanced at her friend. For the first time, she wasn't talking or even flirting with Ranma. In fact, she was practically ignoring him. Akane felt a glow growing inside her, grateful for her friend's loyalty, and wrote back,

'NO, IT'S OK. IT'S NOT TRUE ANYWAYS. SO I'M NOT GOING TO GET ALL WORKED UP OVER IT.'

'BUT... THEY'RE SO STUPID... I'M SORRY AKANE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, BUT RANMA IS MY FRIEND TOO. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? HE'S JUST A STUPID GUY RIGHT? HE HAS NO RIGHT TO INSULT YOU.'

Akane stared at Ukyou's note for a moment until she remembered her lie. 'OH, IT'S OK. YOU CAN... STILL... TALK... TO HIM I GUESS.' Akane wrote this, but inside she didn't want her best friend to talk to the guy who thought that she was a dog just for him to play with.

She looked at her friend as she read the note, and Ukyou's face light up. She gave her a sunny smile and turn around to face Ranma, giving him a frown.

He looked at her blanky.

"What is it, Ukyou?" He let his eyes roam over to Akane, who was trying hard to copy down her notes.

Ukyou leaned in and whispered, "Apologize to Akane."

He frowned at her. "Why?"

Akane stiffened as she heard his response. _No, I don't need that stupid jerk's apology... why the heck is Ukyou even telling him that... didn't she know that he is supposed to apologize to HER?_

Ukyou froze in confusion, as she realized that she didn't know the whole story. Akane didn't tell her _exactly_ how they fought. She recovered and replied, "Be a gentleman and just do it."

Ranma crossed his arms. "Fine. I'm sorry, Akane." Everyone in the room, except Miss Hinako who was busy writing on the board, heard his apology. To them, his apology sounded sincere enough, but to Akane, she could hear the hidden words behind the apology. _I'll deal with you later..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5: Harsh Words

**CLOSED DOORS  
A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Universe  
Story by: **Kristin-a-dette  
**Characters, trademark and inspiration by: **Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2 & Meteor Garden (Hana Yori Dango)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Harsh Words**

_"Those who are careful about what they say keep themselves out of trouble."_ Proverbs 21:23

--------------------------------------------

During lunch, Akane couldn't find her sisters once again. _My gosh, where are they?_ She thought furiously. She wasn't in a good mood; everywhere she walked, people would look at her and then whisper behind their hands. _It's not the end of the world, people. I just yelled at your precious Ranma. Nothing to get too excited about. _Irritated, she plopped unhappily on the grass beside the old oak tree.

She glanced scantily at the tree, barely recalling that this place was where she had her first public blow-up with guys who thinks they rule the school, and closed her eyes. Her hand hovered inside her school bag, where her journal was located.

_At least, I'm getting more attention now than I ever had from people for the last fifteen and a half years of my existence. _She smiled ruefully.

"What are you smiling for?"

She frozed. She slowly opened her eyes, and wished she didn't.

Kodachi Kunou and her gang of wannabes stood in front of her. Their heavily eye-lined eyes and too-shiny lips sneered at her with obvious hate and disgust. Kodachi was ahead of the group, her arms crossed, pushing her too-revealing shirt up, and she stepped towards Akane with something akin to menace.

Akane felt a nervous shiver go down her spine, but she forced her legs to get up. "W-what do you want?" she asked in feigned defiance. _Must not let them show that I'm... somehow threatened..._

Kodachi glared at her. "Who do you think you are, yelling at my _boyfriend_ as if he was some piece of garbage?"

Akane blinked. Huh? "B-boyfriend? What are you talking about?" She frowned.

The other girl gave out a high-pitched laugh. Akane had a passing thought that she sounded like a hyena. "Who else, stupid? Ranma Saotome, you know, the poor guy you were yelling at yesterday?"

Akane widened her eyes. _Oh my gosh, I knew that Ranma Saotome is a player and a jerk, but he must really be so desperate enough that he even went out with this... girl._ Kodachi Kunou was one of the most popular and richest girls in school, but everyone knows that she was possessive of her boyfriends to the point that she would even sleep with them so that they won't break up with her. In the end, she was _usually_ the one ending the relationships, but the shocking number of boys who flock around her everyday was staggering.

_Well, that proves it, _Akane decided. _My opinion of Ranma Saotome just went down another notch._ She flared her nose and raised her chin. "Yeah, so what?" she glared at Kodachi.

"So what? Let me tell you what's 'so what', missy," Kodachi was incredulous. How dare this... this loser of a girl talk to her like that? "No one, and I mean _no one_, ever mistreat my boyfriend like that. If you have a problem with him, you better get through to me _first_."

Akane laughed, her voice slightly high. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. Poor wittle Ranma needs some girl to protect him. Aww..." she gave her a mocking smile.

Kodachi screamed in frustration and slapped her, hard. Akane gasped in pain and stared at her, her hand raising to her bruised cheek.

"How dare you? I should kill you for that!" Kodachi cried. Akane just stared at her, her eyes watering.

_She... slapped me. And... I didn't do anything..._ She tried to speak, but no words would come out from her mouth.

Kodachi went on. "... stupid chit! You deserve to be slapped! You... idiot! Why don't you do something, huh? I thought you were more..."

"That's enough, Kodachi." A male voice interrupted her. She turned around to see Ranma Saotome himself, looking at her with an amused look in his face. Akane stared at him, but he was ignoring her. Instead, his full attention was on Kodachi.

"I appreciate how you want to help out, Kodachi," he said. "And I thank you for that. However, I don't recall having you as my girlfriend. Can you possibly clarify that out for me, please?"

Kodachi winced, and suddenly her voice was soft. Her friends tittered silently behind her, shocked at Ranma's frankness. "No... we... never dated... but," suddenly she looked up, determination gleaming from her eyes. "I _know_ we will one day."

Ranma chuckled. "Maybe. Let me handle this, Kodachi. After all, _I_ was the one who got insulted at."

Kodachi smiled as she looked at the girl she just slapped three minutes ago. She snorted, and said, "Pathetic loser." She gave Ranma a flirty smile, then left, with her friends following behind.

Ranma sighed with relief, and then his eyes turned hard as he looked at Akane. The girl looked like she was a deer trapped in front of a hunter's gun, her eyes wide in shock and her hand clutching her face. He clicked his tongue as he drawled out, "Wow, I'd thought you'd hit her back."

She didn't reply.

He smirked. "What, miss? Cat got your tongue?"

A faint spark lit up her eyes at once, but then it disappeared just as quickly.

He chuckled, his voice unfriendly. "Guess you finally know that I have _friends_ everywhere, even in your own locker room."

Akane stared at Ranma helplessly. _He's the meanest boy ever... Just because he can get away with things doesn't give him the right to... hurt me..._ _I can't fight back... I already spent too much of my anger yesterday..._

Ranma sighed. "You know, I don't think it hurts that much. Just wash your face or something. It will disappear." Ranma was shocked as he hear himself speak. He wasn't this mean to girls before, but somehow, this particular girl got under his skin as much as his older brother does, maybe even more. He winced guiltily inside as he saw her face drooping with hurt and her eyes glistening.

He didn't know why, but this irritated him even more. He growled silently and grabbed her arm. "Come on."

Akane stared at him, and finally, she got her voice back. "W-what... what are you doing? Let go!" She tried to yank her arm away, but Ranma tightened his grip even more.

"Finally got your tongue back, eh?" He chuckled. He led her away from the tree, the staring students, and into the back of the school, where hardly anyone was around. He headed straight towards a water fountain in the middle of the school backyard.

Akane struggled. _What is he going to do to me? Is he... going to... NO! He can't take advantage of me! I'll kill him!_ "Stop it! Let go, stupid!"

"Just shut up, OK?" Ranma yelled at her, and gently pushed her towards the water fountain.

She shrieked as he splashed water on her stinging cheek. "Ow! It's cold!"

"Stop moving! Geez, woman!" Ranma glared at her as he grabbed his backpack and rooted inside.

"What are you doing?" Akane demanded, her arm still captured by his other free hand. Her face was hurt and freezing; her shirt wet, and she was ready to kill. _Stupid jerk!_

"I'm looking for a towel or a handkerchief, OK?" Ranma replied hotly, still searching through his backpack. _Geez, this girl...! I'm going to get a headache now! _"Where is it..." he muttered to himself. "Shampoo always puts it in my bag for Phys. Ed before I leave for school... Geez, where's that darn towel when you need one?" Finally, he found it.

He began to briskly rub Akane's face with it.

"Hey! You're hurting me!"

Ranma stopped and looked at her. Akane's right cheek was beginning to show a bruise, her eyes red, and she was glaring at him. He put his hands up and said, "Sorry, but you got hurt. I was trying to make you feel better."

"Well, you're not!" Akane yanked her arm from Ranma and stood up. "I don't need your help!" She grabbed the towel from him and rubbed her face dry. "If you're trying to act like a doctor here, well you suck!"

"HEY!" Ranma stood up, indignant. "Stop talking like you think you know everything about me!"

Akane threw the towel at him. "I don't, but from what I can see, you're just a jerk!"

"Look, miss!" He suddenly grabbed her shoulders, stunning her into silence. His face loomed over hers, his breath blowing across her cheeks. Akane stared into his brilliant too-blue eyes, and her face started to flush. With anger or something else, she doesn't know what. He frowned at her; his straight, black brows forming a crease between his eyes. "You don't know me, OK? You may think that you do, because of what you hear from Ukyou or someone else, but let me assure you that you don't! Got it!"

She glared at him, her face adding a new color to her cheeks.

He sighed, and slowly let go of her. "I'm sorry if I made fun of Ukyou, OK? It was just a joke between us guys. It's nothing too personal."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, I get it. Talking trash about someone else behind their back is not _personal_. I shouldn't worry about it. I mean, it's only my BEST friend who was getting trashed at. What should I care, right?" She angrily grabbed her backpack from the ground, and started to stomp away.

"That's not what I meant!" Ranma cried after her. _That stupid girl. _He glared behind her back. Fine, don't accept his apology. Here he was, trying to apologize already and she still get the wrong idea? GEEZ! This is the last time Ranma Saotome will ever let down his pride and humbly ask someone for their forgiveness! "Fine! See if I care! I don't have to say sorry to you! You're the one whose supposed to do it anyway! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF NOTHIN', LADY!"

Akane stopped, then slowly turned around. She stalked her way towards him, and gave him a hard slap.

"Kodachi's wrong. _YOU'RE_ the one who deserves a slap." Then she turned away and ran off.

Ranma stared after her, stunned. _Second time... this is the second time she turned her back on me..._

------------------------------------------

"Where are you going, Tofou?"

He turned around as he heard her voice. She stood behind him in the silent hallway, her arms carrying a thick textbook. Her glossy, long black hair was tied up, with strands of hair on the sides of her face, framing her beautiful, oval face. Tofou slowly gulped as he looked at the girl he had loved since day one, and slowly smiled.

"Oh, I just have to go to the office. I have to tell them I'm not going to be here for two weeks, at the latest." He felt sad as he utter his sentence, and looked at everything but at her.

She looked at him with concern, and... what is that? Alarm? "Oh, I see. Why? Where are you going?"

He smiled gently. "My dad wants me to go to a Doctors-For-the-Future Conference in the city. It's at some hotshot hotel. Very boring." He sighed.

"Aw. It's OK." she smiled at him. Tofou could feel his heart beating faster. "When are you leaving?"

"Um, day after tomorrow."

"So you want me to get all your homework for you, Tofou?"

He laughed. "Naw, it's OK. I'll get my little brother to do it for me."

"But it's no trouble for me. My sister and I are in most of your classes, so it makes sense if we just do it ourselves. No need to bother Ranma." She beamed a grin.

"Ah... uh... yeah, sure if it's OK with you and your sister."

"No problem." She started to walk past him. "Oh, and Tofou?"

"Yeah?" He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty.

"Have fun at the conference." She smiled and continued to walk.

"Thanks, Kasumi." He called out to her. She laughed and gave him a wave.

He stared after her as she turned a corner. _Kasumi..._ He suddenly turned as he saw a girl weaving past him, her face in tears. He recognized her.

"Akane? What's wrong?"

She stopped and stared at him. Her face suddenly went red. Tofou frowned, as he noticed something else on her face.

"What happened to your cheek? Akane? What happened?" He asked with concern.

She gave out a sob and fell against him. Tofou caught her and said, "Akane? Tell me what happened."

"It's R-ranma..." she cried softly against his shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6: Bold Actions

**CLOSED DOORS  
A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Universe  
Story by: **Kristin-a-dette  
**Characters, trademark and inspiration by: **Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma ½ & Meteor Garden (Boys Over Flowers) - mostly inspiration

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Bold Actions**

----------------------------------------

_'She gave out a sob and fell against him. Tofou caught her and said, "Akane? Tell me what happened."_

_"It's R-ranma..." she cried softly against his shirt.'_

"Ranma? You mean my brother, Ranma?" Tofou looked down at Akane.

Akane's long, wavy hair was plastered against her skull; it was damp and so was her shirt. Tofou gingerly touched the bruise on Akane's cheek, and frowned at her. "Did he do this to you?" he demanded. "I swear if he did I'll kick his…"

She shook her head. Akane couldn't say a word because she was shocked at their closeness. She felt wonderful around Tofou's arms; she felt secured, and safe. She could smell his faint masculine cologne, and his broad chest and long arms completely engulfed her small frame. She was suddenly horrified at herself.

_WHAT AM I DOING? I'M... hugging Tofou! OH MY... I'm so bold!_

She slowly extracted herself from him. She wiped her tears and gave him a small smile. "N-no. I just had an argument with some girl, and uh, things got kinda rough." She trembled at the thought of her just grabbing him like that. She was too stressed and upset. Everything had happened too fast. Just yesterday morning, she was miffed at the fact that she couldn't talk to Tofou, and then she had a fight with his younger brother and now she's hugging him!

_What's happening to me? I'm... becoming more... more aggressive... or something..._

"...happened, Akane?" Tofou was saying.

She shook her head. "Uh, sorry. I didn't get that."

Tofou sighed. "What happened? Come here, we need to put some salve on your face."

She shook her head. She didn't like any sort of medication touching her skin. She hates them. Especially after Mother's death and Father's attack... "No, it's OK! It doesn't hurt that much!" She bit the inside of her cheek. She winced in pain. It was true. Even though Kodachi's slap had hurt enough, it wasn't that bad.

"Akane..." Tofou started. "Were you the one fighting with Ranma yesterday?" He looked worriedly at the youngest of the Tendous, and he was getting suspicious.

She bit her lip. "Um, maybe." she grimaced. _I don't want him involved or even know about this..._ She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "It was me, but it's OK. It was a silly thing anyway." She shrugged.

_Hmm, if it was, then why was Ranma acting weird yesterday? _Tofou wondered. "Oh, well... I... are you sure you're OK? That looks really bad."

She winced. Oh great, now Tofou thinks she looks bad. She needs to get away from him, fast. She doesn't want to be confused about her feelings right now.

"I'm OK, now. Really." she assured him. She stared at him, and was half-surprised that his eyes had a faint shine to them, as if he was stunned at something. She looked down, hands clasped in front of her, as Tofou spoke.

"Akane, I know you're a strong girl, but if anything bad happens to you, tell me about it, OK? You're like my little sister, and I don't want to see you hurt, physically or emotionally, OK?"

She could feel tears prickling at the edges of her eyes. _He only thinks of me as his little sister..._

"...I know Kasumi would feel really sad if she finds out that you got hurt..."

It was getting harder to control her tears. _What is wrong with me these days? I'm always crying and crying! And... _Kuya _Tofou really likes _Ate_ Kasumi... I have to give up... have to get over him..._

"...How's your father doing now? I think Dad might come visit again today. Maybe I'll come with him. Or not." He frowned.

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going away for a doctors conference in the city in a couple of days. I have to pack my stuff. Mom's going to pick me up at home." He grinned at her.

_Oh yeah... he told me once that his parents were divorced..._ Akane frowned. Everyone was getting divorced these days. She wondered what God feels about that.

She smiled at him. "Well, have a great time at your conference." The school bell rang. "I have to go now. Bye, Tofou." She started to walk away when Tofou gave her a half-hug. "Whatever's bothering you, 'Lil Akane, remember that you don't have to face them alone. And I'll talk to Ranma." He drew away and gave her a little wave as the throng of students rush past them.

_That was so sweet..._ Akane gave a small laugh and savoured that wonderful moment for a while.

----------------------------------------

When Ranma got home that day, Tofou pounced on him in an instant.

"Ranma, how could you?" his older brother demanded.

"How could I what?" Ranma frowned at him as Shampoo arrived to take his coat. "Hey, Shampoo." He grinned at her, and she gave him a flirty smile back. "Look, can we talk later? I had a long day."

"No, we're going to talk this out _now_." Tofou dragged him to the living room. "You know, I've seen you break a lot of girls' hearts before. I had even apologized to them on your behalf. But honestly, do you have to go so low as to fight with them? To top it off, I even know _this_ girl!"

Ranma stared at him. "What are you talking about?" His eyes widened. "Oh, I get it. For crying out loud, Tofouyou weren't making such a big deal about it yesterday. It's my own **dam-n** business, OK? Stop it. Are you in love with this girl or something?" he glared at him, and suddenly mentally pictured his brother and Akane kissing. He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Tofou replied icily, "Apologize to Akane Tendou and after that, stay away from her. I don't want you or your friends hurting her ever again." He had a sneaky feeling that Ranma was the cause of Akane's bruised face, and whether she was telling the truth or not, he was not going to let his spoiled little brother get away with it.

Ranma froze. He wanted to take Tofou's face and smashed it into the floor. Didn't he know that this… this _Akane_ wasn't the vulnerable girl he's now making her out to be? She had the nerve to embarrass him in front of people, and slapped him for helping her out! With a steely voice, he replied, "Get over yourself. Don't make it such a big deal." He left the room, leaving Tofou frowning daggers at him.

----------------------------------------

Days past. Tofou left for his conference in the city, and everyone in school was speculating over the way Ranma had grabbed Akane to the back of the school. New rumours began to escalate around the school, from Akane trying to drown Ranma in the school fountain to Kodachi slapping her because of a love triangle between the three of them. Of course, Akane had put up a brave front, holding her emotions in check, because she had promised herself that she wouldn't burst out like that anymore. On the other hand, Ranma and Kodachi didn't do anything to stop the rumours. If anything, it seems like they were the ones who started them.

Ranma watched from his little corner by the school doors as Akane walked out with her older sisters. She was laughing quietly with them, her hair flying all over the place, and her chocolate-brown eyes sparkling. He felt something catch his throat, and shook his head. There were alot of students whisking past him and waving goodbye to him, and as he waved back, big shadows pounced on him.

"H-hey, Ryouga! Mousse! Get offa me!" He yelled, as they tackled him to the ground.

"That's for tripping me up and giving me a bruise on my butt during Phys Ed!" Ryouga growled. Everyone stopped to look at their playfighting; people were smiling and giving them encouragements.

"And that's for flirting with my girlfriend at 4th period today!" Mousse socked his stomach.

"OW!" Ranma cried in pain. OK, it didn't really hurt that much, but he was getting a little uncomfortable from his position on the ground with people staring down at him. He saw Akane frowning, then she turned away, walking briskly past the spectators and caught up with her sisters. He cried back to his friends, "OK! OK! I'm sorry already! Now let go!"

Ryouga and Mousse gave him a final shove and stood up. "Sometimes, Ranma, I hate you." Ryouga declared dramatically.

"Yeah," Mousse agreed. "It gets annoying when you get all the girls. We're all good-looking and rich too."

Ranma snorted as he got up and dusted his shirt. "Yeah right. And who's the most richest and good-looking among us? Oh, and don't forget most powerful?" Heck, they were getting stronger everyday. He smiled inside. Thanks to his training.

"_I'm _the most richest, Ranma." Mousse said hotly. "My family owns the most biggest and _famous_ hotels and restaurants in the country." Ranma snorted, and laughed at his huffy demeanor.

"Your ego sucks, Ranma. Someday, it will bring you trouble. You too, Mousse." Ryouga crossed his arms as people started to leave them. His wandering eyes appreciated several girls' behinds, but then he caught on a slightly familiar girl, who was walking away with two other girls.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who called me a pig?" He frowned. He couldn't quite forget what that girl had called him. What she didn't know was that her insult had hit him straight to his heart, remembering past incidents and hurt. It doesn't matter now anyways. He knew that there was no way the girl would probably know, and besides, she acted out of anger. Ryouga can be quite an understanding guy, if he may say so himself. He shook his head vehemently and turned towards his best friends.

Mousse sneered. "Pfft. Serves her right now that everyone is talking about her. In the negative _way_, I should add."

Ranma gave a lopsided smile. "They're dragging me into that too, Hair Mousse."

"Stop calling me that." Mousse flushed. "Anyways, everyone thinks that you're the _victim_, which is true because she's the one who lashed out at us in the first place."

Ryouga frowned at him. "That's not being fair, Mousse. She's only a girl who got upset because of Ranma's supersize ego."

"HEY! Why are you blaming everything on me?" Ranma protested.

Ryouga grinned as he swung his backpack over his shoulders. "It's always your fault, Ranma. Remember, I knew you way back from elementary school. Everytime something happens, it's YOUR fault." He started to walk.

"Are you walking again, Ryouga?" Mousse asked.

"Yeah, I need to exercise myself." He grinned broadly as he stretched his hand over his hard stomach. Mousse snorted as he took out a cellphone, dialed a number, and barked at it. "Besides," Ryouga continued. "I need to know my way around Nerima if I'm going to get a new car for my next birthday."

"Well," Ranma cracked his head. "You're such a directionless guy. You need a GPS if you really want a car." He grinned as Mousse's limo stopped in front of them. Several students who were loitering around gasped at the vehicle. Ranma stepped forward as the chauffeur got out and opened a door. "Come on, get in. Stop with the walking idea already. Your dad will freak if he finds out anyway."

Ryouga sighed and followed his friends and demanded, "Well, where's your own car, eh loser? The Porche one?"

"In the shop." Ranma replied as he settled himself on the soft, plush seats and took out a bottle. "Ew, why do you have whiskey in here?" He asked Mousse, who shrugged and replied, "Dunno. It's my dad's."

Ranma rolled his eyes and sniffed the bottle. He put it away in disgust. As the limo left the school, they passed Akane and her sisters. Ranma rolled down his window as Akane turned to look at him. He gave her a wink and a smile. She glared at him, but he didn't see it as the limo rode on past by her.

----------------------------------------

Akane sighed as she and her sisters arrived at their home. She finally found out where her sisters were during lunch. Kasumi, studying in the library and had thought Akane knew about it already, and Nabiki, gambling with questionable people. Her sisters had frowned on that, and Nabiki replied that they don't own her and she could very well do whatever she wants. And it was helping their family, wasn't it?

Akane and Kasumi didn't answer. They had learned that Nabiki was too stubborn, and no matter what they say, she would never listen. Instead, they focused on Akane, whom both older sisters had been hearing a few rumours about. Akane protested that the rumours were not true, and that it would die out soon. Kasumi and Nabiki both warned her of her fight with Ranma, and Nabiki upsetting her again with her comment, "I told you so." Akane didn't talk the rest of the way home.

The sisters were putting up their coats when they sensed something was wrong. They looked at each other for a moment, and they scrambled towards their father's room.

Soun Tendou was clutching his heart in pain.

Kasumi screamed as she ran towards her father, while Nabiki and Akane started to panic. Nabiki screamed at Akane to call Dr. Gen right away, and Akane ran off towards the telephone. With tears streaming from her eyes, she dialed Dr. Gen's home phone. Someone picked up after the first ring.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Gen office." A Chinese-accented woman's voice said.

"H-hello. Um, is Dr. Gen in?" Akane asked anxiously.

"Yes, he is."

"C-can you tell him that it's Akane Tendou calling and it's an emergency, please?"

"Hold please."

_Oh my gosh! Don't put me on hold! _Akane screamed mentally. Her father was hurting, and they need to do something fast! _But we don't have a car! We can't go to the hospital without Dr. Gen's help!_

"Hello, Akane? What's wrong?"

"Dr. Gen, thank God! Please, Doctor, come quickly. My father just had another heart attack!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7: A Hidden Secret

**CLOSED DOORS  
A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Universe  
Story by: **Kristin-a-dette  
**Characters, trademark and inspiration by: **Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: A Hidden Secret**

----------------------------

"Hello, Akane? What's wrong?"

"Dr. Gen, thank God! Please, Doctor, come quickly. My father just had another heart attack!" Akane cried out on the phone.

Dr. Genma Saotome shot up from his chair and gripped his phone tightly. "OK, Akane. I don't want you to panic or anything." She began to whimper. "Here's what I want you to do. Hang up right now and call the ambulance. I'll meet you there at the hospital."

"B-but..."

"Call the ambulance. NOW."

Akane hanged up hastily and Dr. Genma grabbed his car keys and stalked outside his room. He climbed down the stairs towards the basement and saw Ranma kick a punchbag.

"Ranma, you're coming with me."

His father stood at the exercise room door, his doctor's bag in one hand and his car keys in the other. Ranma frowned at him.

"Where?" He asked as he resumed his activity.

"To the hospital. One of my patients just had another heart attack and I want you to come with me."

Ranma spun around as he gave the dummy another hard kick. "Why do you need me there? I'm no use to you." He could feel his blood boiling as he spoke. He was never the pride of his father or his family, he knew, because all he was good at was sports, martial arts, and flirting with girls.

Dr. Genma Saotome glared at his youngest son. "I want you to stay with his daughters and comfort them. I don't want to hear your excuses. You're coming. Let's go now" He left the room, leaving Ranma to cry out in indignation. "WHAT!"

_What the he-ll is his problem! What am I supposed to do with his daughters? Stupid dad! ARGH! _Ranma fumed as he scratched his head in anger and irritation. He left the exercise room and bounded down the stairs. Shampoo appeared, handing him a blue lightweight jacket. Ranma smiled appreciatively at her, and winked. He ran towards his father's van and sat down in the front seat.

As his father backed out from the driveway, he told his son, "Why are you still in your sweats?"

Ranma glared. "You told me to get ready in one minute! How do you expect me to change my clothes with that amount of time?"

"Don't you dare talk back at me, Ranma Saotome." Dr. Genma replied angrily, his hands gripping the wheel hard. "Fix your hair! Look at it! I don't know why you bother growing your hair that long. You want to become a woman or something?"

Ranma frozed as he heard his father's words. He turned towards his father with fire in his eyes. "Maybe you should ask the person who made me do it, _Dad_. If it wasn't for _her_ d---" The car suddenly got chilly and tense.

"Just shut up, Ranma. For crying out loud, just shut up." Dr. Genma said in a neutral voice.

Ranma had just broken one of his father's unspoken rules. Never to mention _her_ or the accident ever again.

He leaned back and could feel his eyes burning. It was always like this. Everytime he was left alone with his father, they would always argue. At least when Tofou was there, they would _slightly_ be polite with each other. He can't remember the last time Dr. Genma was ever proud of him. Even during the time he got his black belt at martial arts, or when he won the Most Athletic Male award five times in a row at his old school. Was it too much for his father to even say one good word about his achievements, even though it doesn't involve anything with medical stuff or getting good grades? They had never gotten along before, and two years ago, it gotten even worse. Especially after the accident and his parents' divorce...

He scratched his eyes. _Real_ men don't cry. He watched as they reached the hospital and parked in the his father's designated spot. Dr. Genma got out from the car, and Ranma followed suit. They rushed inside the hospital and Dr. Genma quickly walked towards the emergency area, and stopped in front of a trio of girls crying outside the ER.

Ranma frowned as he watched his father pull out a reassuring hand towards one of them, and then beckoned him to come forward. Ranma grudgingly followed, and paused as he noticed someone familiar.

"A... Akane..."

Akane gasped, and raised her tear-stricken face towards the voice. She wished she didn't. It was that _darn _Ranma!

Dr. Genma and her sisters didn't noticed the tension that began to radiated from the two youngsters, and Dr. Genma immediately stood up to go inside the ER. Her sisters hugged each other in comfort, leaving Akane alone to fend herself off from Ranma.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

He frowned at her. "My dad told me to come."

"To do what? Laugh at us?"

"Akane!" Kasumi gasped at her. "How rude!" Her older sister immediately stood up and placed a hand on Ranma's arm. "This is Tofou's younger brother, Akane. Please don't be rude to him."

Akane's mouth gaped at her. "What are you talking about? Did you forget that _he_ was the one who insulted Ukyou?"

"Oh for crying out loud." Nabiki cried. "Who the frig cares about that stupid rich brat? Daddy is in there, suffering, and all you're doing right now is having a tantrum fit! What the he-ll is your problem!"

"I don't have a problem!" Akane yelled back. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

"Because you are an IDIOT!"

Ranma watched in shock as the two sisters looked ready to kill each other, but then Kasumi stepped in and slapped the both of them.

"Enough." Both Nabiki and Akane stared at her. Kasumi had never raised a hand at them, or even show a tiny hint of anger. "The both of you are always screaming and fighting each other. You're both selfish! Did you know that one of the reasons Father never gets any better is because the two of you never cease your constant fighting! I've had enough!" She began to cry. "I don't know what to do anymore. It seems like you guys will never stop hating each other. What is it with you two? Maybe things will be more different if Mother was still here... but I don't know! I don't know anymore!"

She ran off, leaving Akane and Nabiki looking down the hospital floor in shame.

Ranma stood in uncertainty, and then mumbled, "I'll go get her..."

He found Kasumi sitting in front of the hospital steps, sobbing. Ranma approached her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up and smiled bitterly.

"Hi, Ranma."

Ranma bit his lips. "Um... I... um..."

Kasumi laughed softly and patted the space beside her. "Come sit with me, Tofou's little brother."

Ranma hurriedly sat down. They sat in silence for a few seconds, and then Kasumi began to talk.

"... Everytime I watch the two of them arguing, I couldn't help but feel sad because I can't... I can't stop them. I used to remember Mother breaking up their fights when we were little, and then after that, they were the bestest friends and even Mother couldn't separate them apart. But then, it all came apart when our mother died..." Kasumi wiped a tear, and Ranma clumsily looked for something clean to wipe it away, and came up with his sweater sleeve.

Kasumi laughed. "You're so sweet. I don't know why Akane hates you so much."

Ranma fiddled with his thumb. "It was my fault actually."

She smiled. "It doesn't matter, does it? I mean, Akane explained to us what happened, and I don't really think it's that big a deal. But you have to excuse my sister. She grew up with that petty temper of hers after our mother died."

Ranma frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kasumi looked up at the sky with a sad expression. "Mother died of breast cancer eleven years ago. Well, at least, that's what we told Akane."

"Huh?"

"To be brutally honest, Mother did have breast cancer. But she didn't die because of that." Kasumi looked down. "Akane was playing alone on the streets that day, when a truck came by and didn't see her. My mother..." she gulped. "My mother was coming back from the grocery store, and when she saw Akane was about to get hit by the truck, she just... she just ran forward and knocked Akane out of the way and got hit instead." Kasumi's eyes began to tear.

Ranma stared at her, stunned. He didn't know what to say. "Um... and Akane...?"

"Oh, Akane was fine." Kasumi smiled sadly. "She was unconscious for a day, but our mother was dead by then. Akane lost her memory before the accident. All she remembered was me and her telling Mother to come home quickly and buy us presents. She didn't remember the rest."

"So... Akane doesn't remember the accident?"

"No. And you can't tell her. That's why we told her that Mother died of breast cancer. Imagine the pain a five-year old girl would feel if she thought that it was her fault that her mother died. And of course Father and I don't think that. But Nabiki is a different story..." Kasumi sighed.

He frowned. "But wouldn't Akane know about that by now? Maybe someone told her already...?"

Kasumi bit her lips. "I hope she doesn't. I don't want to see her getting hurt. It wasn't her fault, but Akane is the type of person who keeps everything inside and obsesses about if for a long time. That's why she still doesn't like you."

Ranma looked around and mused about what he just learned about Akane Tendou. Then he looked back at her older sister. "Why did you tell me about this? What if I'm not really a trustworthy person to keep this... big secret?"

Kasumi smiled and stood up. "You're a Saotome. You guys can keep a secret and will never tell a single soul even if someone tortures you for it. Besides," she shrugged. "I've been keeping this inside for a long time. I needed to vent out a little bit. But promise never to tell Akane. Ever."

Ranma scoffed. "Like there will ever be a chance of us talking. Properly."

Kasumi grinned. "Oh, I doubt that."

-------------------------------------

When they got back, they found Akane and Nabiki sitting on either end of the bench. Akane glanced up at Ranma, glared at him, and quickly looked away. Kasumi smiled reassuringly at him and sat in the middle of the bench. Ranma scratched his head, and was about to talk when the ER doors suddenly opened. In an instant, the Tendou girls stood up and huddled closer to each other, despite of a newly-past heated argument.

Dr. Genma stood in front of the doors and looked at them. Ranma watched his father give the girls a once-over, and then scolded them for crying, and thriumpantly announced, "Your father's OK now. Don't worry too much over his little heart attack. Come, I'll take you guys to his room."

The girls cried out in joy and hugged each other. They hugged Dr. Genma, and Kasumi then hugged Ranma, followed by Nabiki. Ranma noticed that Akane didn't move a muscle towards him, but instead held onto his father's arm, as he guided them towards Soun Tendou's room.

Ranma shrugged. He didn't wanted to be hugged by her anyways. Not really.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge

**CLOSED DOORS  
A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Universe  
Story by: **Kristin-a-dette  
**Characters, trademark and inspiration by: **Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Messed Up**

---------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're OK, Father?"

Kasumi asked as she, Akane and Nabiki prepared to leave for school.

Soun Tendou nodded as he lay on his bed, reading a book. "Don't worry about me, Kasumi dear. I'm going to do fine."

Kasumi, however, was not convinced as she frowned at him. "Maybe I should stay home..."

"No, absolutely not, Kasumi. I forbid you." Soun gave her a disapproving look. "You need to go to school and finish your studies so that you can go to a good college and have a better life. I will not stand in the way of you not succeeding in the future."

"But Father, you're ill."

"Just because I'm ill, dear, doesn't mean I'm incompetent. I could perfectly take care of myself. Heck, I'm not even fifty yet."

Kasumi sighed wearily as she gave in to her father. "OK, Father. But, honestly? I think you need someone here with you."

"What for?" Soun demanded.

"Because..." Kasumi shook her head. "Never mind. You're too stubborn. Anyways, we're going to school now. Are you sure, _really sure_, everything is fine?"

"Yes, dear. Please go now. I'm OK."

Akane appeared behind Kasumi and she chuckled. "Geez, Father. It looks like you're trying real hard to make us leave."

He grinned at her. "No... why would I do that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Anyways, bye Father. I'm going."

"Bye, honey."

The two sisters left Soun's room, and joined Nabiki downstairs.

"Is the old man OK now?" Nabiki asked as she put on her shoes.

"Yes. And don't call Father that, Nabiki." Kasumi replied as she turned the knob on the front door and stepped outside. Akane stepped into her shoes and rushed outside to the cool, breezy wind. Nabiki followed and stepped in between of her two sisters. She ignored Akane on her left and proceeded to link her arms with her other sister. Akane stared at her with bitterness and thought, _OK, like I care._

"Let's go."

They began to walk away from the house in silence. They haven't been walking a few feet as of yet when suddenly a black car stopped beside them. The driver's door window rolled down, and out popped Tofou Saotome's head.

"Hello, ladies."

"Tofou!" Kasumi exclaimed. "You're back!"

He grinned. "Since yesterday."

"How was the conference?"

He sighed wearily. "Very boring."

Kasumi laughed, as Nabiki tilted her head in curiousity as she watched the two flirting unconsciously. Akane shuffled her feet as she tried not to look at Tofou. Then she noticed someone behind him, and quickly glanced away.

Tofou smiled at them, and then said, "Why don't you guys get in? It's getting far too cold for you guys to walk to school. I'll give you all a ride."

The sisters looked at each other, and Kasumi replied, "Oh, it's OK, Tofou. We'll do fine. Thank you for offering though."

He shook his head, smiling. "Nope. No can do. You guys have to get in. I'm not leaving this spot till I see all of you inside my car right now."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Geez, Tofou. You're practically _forcing_ us to get in."

He blushed. "Ha-ha. I'm not." He turned towards the other occupant in his car. "Do you think it's too much trouble for them to get inside the car, Ranma?"

His little brother shrugged as he took his eyes away from Akane, whom he was observing for a while. "It doesn't matter."

Tofou turned back to the girls. "See...?"

"Oh for crying out loud, fine." Nabiki exclaimed as she opened his car door. "We'll get in. If we keep on doing this, we'll never get to school on time. Come on, you guys." Akane and Kasumi shook their heads at her and followed her in.

"As long as it's fine with you..."

"Yeah, it is." Tofou grinned as he stirred his steering wheel. "How are you, Akane?"

She looked up and replied, "I'm good."

He glanced at Ranma as he continued, "My brother didn't give you too much trouble when he came to the hospital with you, did he?"

She shook her head.

"OK, that's good."

Akane sat between her two sisters as she tightly clasped her hands together. She tried hard not to look at Ranma as she still didn't like him, and also at Tofou who was now smiling and talking with Kasumi and making her guts twist in pain.

Ranma looked at his side mirror and watched her. He felt kind of sorry for her, as he saw her grimacing with a hurt expression everytime she looked at his brother. He grinned. _Wow, I've never noticed this before, but this Akane girl wears her heart out on her sleeve. She's too obvious when she expresses her feelings._ So she likes Tofou, huh? Too bad the idiot is in love with someone else. And look how obvious he is at showing it too.

Tofou was merrily conversing with Kasumi about his recent exploits at the Future Doctors' Conference. As he entered their school's parking lot, Akane fidgeted uncomfortably and caused Nabiki to snap at her.

"Stop it, Akane." Nabiki glared at her. She glared back.

"Whoa. I hear hostility in the air." Tofou commented as he looked for an available parking spot.

"No kidding, Sherlock." Nabiki replied dryly.

"Are you and Akane in a fight or something?" He asked as he finally found a spot and parked the car.

They got out from the car as Nabiki replied, "Maybe. None of your business now is it?"

"Nabiki!" Kasumi said. Her sister shrugged with indifference and walked away from them as she spotted one of her friends.

Kasumi sighed and she turned to face Tofou. "Sorry about that. I think she's in a bad mood today."

"Isn't she always?" They both laughed as they waved to their younger siblings and walked off.

"Gee," Ranma drawled to Akane as they too, began to walk. "Now I see where you get your temper from."

She glared at him. "Shut up."

"Oh, hey, hey." Ranma put up his hands in defence. "Come on, I'm trying to be friendly here." He gave her a smile.

She ignored it; instead she replied coldly, "For once?"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever. I don't care." She said and stepped away from him.

"How's your dad?" Ranma asked as he followed her.

Akane paused, controlling her temper, and then answered: "Doing better."

"You and your sisters doing OK, now?"

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know. You and your other sister, Nabiki isn't it, I guess you guys are still fighting or something."

She turned around. "Look, mister. Stop being friendly with me. You're just doing this because you felt sorry for me after my father's heart attack. I don't need your pity. Nor do I want to be your friend. I don't like you now, and I'll never will, OK?"

Ranma's face blazed; then it was his turn to become cold and resentful. "Hey, if you can't take that as my way of apologizing, then lady, you're messed up. Geez, and I was trying to be nice for once." He brushed past her, and then turned around, "Just so you know, I wasn't feeling sorry for you. I was just trying to pull your attention away from thinking too much about my brother." Satisfied with his last words, Ranma stalked away.

He left Akane staring at him with shock and horror. _He knows... this is bad..._

When she entered her first period class, her classmates were clustered into different groups and she plopped down on her chair. She placed her arms on the desk and put her head down. She mentally tortured herself. _How did he know? I never told anyone. Not even Ukyou? He can't be psychic. How? How?_

"Akane, are you alright?"

She hesitantly pulled her head away and looked up at Ukyou. "Yeah..."

"Is it about your dad? I'm sorry about what happenend this weekend." Ukyou took off her bag and lightweight jacket and sat down beside her. Akane shook her head. "No, I'm not worried about that."

Her best friend looked at her with curiousity. "Then what is it?"

"It's nothing." Akane wearily answered. She pulled out her notebook when Miss Hinako began to talk and then glanced up as Ranma came inside the room. Once again, he gave his customary just-for-girls smile to every female occupant in the room, but Akane noticed that he wasn't even giving half of his energy into it. She watched as he paused to look at her, and then hastily turned away. The look he gave her was shocking, as she noticed some anger and hurt in his eyes. _I wonder what burst his bubble. I hope it's not me._

Ranma sat down on his chair behind Ukyou and gave a half-hearted prop with his seat buddy and then leaned his head on a hand. He glanced swiftly at the girl sitting slightly in front of him, and then fumed inside. _Why the he-ll am I letting her words get to me? I don't care. I was just being nice. And she didn't want it. Geez, that girl needs some anger management. Can't she forget about the whole Ukyou thing already?_

_Speaking of Ukyou..._ Ranma smiled as she turned around to face him.

"Hi, Ranma."

"Hey, you." His eyes slid over to Akane, who was stealthly looking through her notes. He glanced at Ukyou again, and then felt a slight guilt as he remembered his words to his friends about her. Then he shook himself. _Who cares?_

Then he had an idea.

What better way to release that small guilt? He grinned at himself as he ignored his other voice warning him of a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed girl who will definitely hate him after this.

"Listen, Ukyou. I have to talk to you after school. Meet me up at my locker."

She blinked at him. "What is it about?"

He gave her a charming smile, making her blush. "You'll see."

"Oh." She giggled softly as she turned around. "OK. See you there."

Akane gripped her notebook hard as she listened to the whole exchange. _What is he up to now?_ She glanced worriedly at her friend, who was currently lost in her own dream world. Ignoring the urge to turn around and give Ranma the satisfaction of seeing her wary of it, she remained true to her pride and decided to talk to Ukyou after class. If Ranma is up to no good, she wants to make sure Ukyou won't get hurt. She has to make Ukyou aware of the fact that the two of them just don't _like_ each other.

After class, Akane grabbed Ukyou and dragged her towards the washroom.

"Hey, Akane... what's wrong?" Ukyou asked worriedly as she stopped to rub her arm.

Akane placed her hands against her hips and then replied, "You know that Ranma guy and I hate each other's guts, right."

"Yeah, I know." Ukyou's eyes widened. "Oh I see what this is all about. Come on, Akane. Please don't make me choose between you guys. Please don't. The two of you are very special to me, and I just can't do something mean as in choosing between my best friend and the friend who I liked for years."

Akane shook her head. "I wasn't talking about that."

"Then what are you talking about? Honestly, you're confusing me."

Akane sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "It's just that... you'll tell me what he's going to tell you after school right? No matter what?"

Ukyou tilted her head. "You know I always tell you everything." _You're the one who doesn't do that..._ she thought inside.

"OK, good." Akane sighed and opened the door. "It's just that he might do something bad to you because you're my best friend."

"Oh, come on. Ranma? My martial arts buddy from way back? No way. Don't be such a worrywart, Akane. It doesn't suit you."

She grinned at her. "OK. Call me. See ya."

"Bye, Akane."

-------------------------------------

Ranma turned towards the corner as the school's bell rang for the last time for the day and found Ukyou waiting in front his locker. He grinned at the sight of her, and then slowly drowned out his conscience as it was trying to tell him what he was going to do was wrong.

_That Akane girl is going to kill you..._

_I don't care._

_You should. You're just doing this because she actually hurt you enough with her words._

_That girl doesn't know when to shut her mouth. I'm doing this and you can't stop me._

_Why are you forever trying to make her hate you even more?_

_Why are you forever trying to make me look like the bad guy?_

_BECAUSE YOU ARE!_

_Argh. Just shut up, you._

Ranma shook his head and then rubbed his face to rearrange his composure. He then approached Ukyou behind her back and then startled her as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Ah!"

He laughed. "Relax, it's me."

Ukyou turned around and laughed as well. "Ha-ha. You scared me."

"I sure did."

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Ranma looked around, making sure no one saw them, and then turned towards her. "I guess it's better if we take this outside."

"OK."

------------------------------------

Akane was doing her homework when the phone rang. She didn't bother to get the phone from downstairs as she heard Kasumi answer it. She was doodling stick figures on the margin side of her notebook, when her sister yelled for her to get the phone. Akane stood up and rushed downstairs.

"I got it, Kasumi. Hello?"

"Akane!" It was Ukyou. She sounded far away and there were some unidentifiable noise coming from her surroundings.

"Ukyou! What happened?"

"Well..."

"What is it?" Akane demanded.

Ukyou remained silent for awhile. Akane grew impatient and then said, "If you don't tell me right now I will kill you tomorrow."

"Akane..."

"What is it?"

"Ranma... he... he..."

"He what?" Akane spat out. "I swear if he did something to you I will..."

"No, no. Thing is... he..."

Silence from Akane's side.

Ukyou sighed and it seemed to Akane that she was trying hard not to express too much emotion.

"He asked me out, Akane."

"HE WHAT?" Akane yelled in horror.

"And here's what I told him."

"I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Well... no."

Akane remained silent.

"I said yes, Akane. I'm so sorry!" Ukyou was sobbing. "I wasn't thinking! I just..."

Akane hanged up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship and Attraction

**CLOSED DOORS  
A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Universe  
Story by: **Kristin-a-dette  
**Characters, trademark and inspiration by: **Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: A New Friendship and a New Attraction**

---------------------------------------

"I need a walk. I need a walk…" Akane muttered as she walked past her family and grabbed her coat.

"That's great, honey. Where are you going?" Soun asked.

"I need to go to the park. Park, yeah… that will refresh me." She mumbled.

"OK, you have my permission." Her father smiled at her, and Akane left without a word.

Soun raised a brow at Kasumi. "What's up with her?"

Kasumi calmly sipped her tea and replied, "She's going through a tough phase. Friends, boys, school. It gets stressful sometimes."

Nabiki laughed as she count their family bank statement with precision care. "Or maybe she just lost it. What with that Ranma guy and all."

"Oh, my. You don't mean Ranma Saotome, do you? What's going on?"

"Honestly, Dad. Where were you when Akane told us what happened?"

Soun gave a sheepish smile. "Oh, yes. I remember now. But why would she be fighting with Dr. Genma's boy, though?"

"It's called 'love', Dad." Nabiki replied sarcastically.

Soun gasped. "REALLY?"

"No! Geez, Dad. Get with the program. It's called anger management. The both of them need to calm down a bit. Geez, of all the idiotic… And honestly, Dad. How could you let Akane go to the park by herself? She might get kidnapped or something."

Soun's face fell. "Akane just seem so… so _depressed_. I don't want her to be like that."

"In other words, you didn't want her in the house when she gets into one of her _moods_, right?" Nabiki laughed.

Kasumi sighed as she watched her father defend himself in vain, and mumbled to herself, "My poor little sister…"

-------------------------

Akane kicked the fallen brown leaves and sat down on the bench. She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

_How stupid can Ukyou get? Honestly, that girl!_

And that stupid Ranma! Does he think that going out with Ukyou is a good thing? Doesn't he care about her? If he did, then he wouldn't be talking trash about her, and then asking her out. That's… mean!

_A womanizer. And a cold-blooded guy._ Akane fumed, and then she gasped. _Don't think you'll get away with this, Ranma Saotome. If this is some sort of cheap trick to get back at me, then you are in a lot of trouble, mister. I won't let you hurt my friend like that. I WON'T LET YOU!_

_And Ukyou too! My gosh! What kind of a friend is that? Doesn't she know that… she can be really selfish sometimes, honestly. That's because she's gets spoiled from her uber-rich family!_

_Wait till she finds out what Ranma Saotome really thought about her!_

"This is really pissing me off…" Akane muttered. A wind suddenly blew, and she shivered, clutching her coat tightly around her.

She stared at the ground, oblivious to the sounds around her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching her, and she glanced up, only to stare at her intruder.

"Hi." He smiled at her, revealing tiny fangs on his teeth.

"R-Ryouga Hibiki?"

He grinned. "That's me."

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Uh…" Ryouga scratched his head, and looked around. "Well, I was planning to go to the plaza, but for some reason, I got lost and I turned up here."

Akane frowned at him, and said, "You don't have any sense of direction, do you?"

"Yup! That's me." He grinned once more, and then sat down beside her. They were in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Um… uh…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you're Akane, right?"

"You should know who I am. I'm the one who called you a 'pig', remember?"

Ryouga laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah… pig…"

Akane sighed. "Look… I'm really sorry I called you that."

"Oh, it's OK." Ryouga twiddled his thumbs.

"No, it's not. You should be angry at me. I attacked your friends, and I called you names."

Ryouga shook his head. "It doesn't… well… really matter to me. I knew you were just angry that day because of what Ranma said. And what both Mousse and I said, as well."

Akane stared at him, and he started to fidget. "W-what?"

"You're not the same idiotic guy in school as you are now. I would've thought you would start yelling at me right here. Why aren't you? Do you… do you have a hidden agenda? Did Ranma send you here to see what my reaction would be once I found out he's dating Ukyou? Is he a coward, then?" She glared at him.

"W-what? What hidden agenda? No! I just saw you here, and thought that I wanted to talk to you. I didn't really think you were that bad… W-what? Ranma is dating who?"

Akane smirked. "Come on. Who are you fooling? I'm not an idiot, you know. I'm not in a good mood right now, as you can see. So please stop playing around."

Ryouga sighed, and said, "A-Akane… I honestly don't anything about this. I swear on my… on my honor!"

Akane looked at him for a while, and then replied. "Well, I wouldn't know if you're lying or not. I'm not a mind reader. But you look honest enough, I guess. But…" she turned an icy glare at him. "I want you to tell your stupid friend that I know what he's doing, and he's not going to get away with it. He's being an immature jerk."

Ryouga nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'll beat him up as soon as I see him."

She raised an eyebrow. "W-well… thank you." She gave a tiny smile. "Didn't you say you wanted to go to the plaza?"

"Well… yeah."

Akane hesitated. She never really had done this before. Not with a guy, anyways. "Hmm… why don't I take you there? I'm going though the same direction, so I'll just tell you where to go, OK?"

Ryouga smiled. "That's cool. Hey… um… Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we're friends now?"

"I don't know."

"Heh. Me neither."

--------------------------------

Ranma sat by the oak tree in front of the school, and as he was about to doze off, someone grabbed him by the collar.

"H-hey! Ryouga! Knock it off, buddy! It's too early in the morning to fight right now!"

Ryouga growled at him as he tightened his hold. "Ranma Saotome. I don't know what you're thinking, but break up with Ukyou Kounji this instant."

Ranma frowned at him. "How did you hear about that?"

He smirked. "Come on. I hear everything."

Ranma sighed as he deftly twisted and freed himself. He shook his head, and said, "I'm not even going out with her _yet_."

"Ranma! You are such a jerk!" Ryouga cried. "What are you thinking? First, you insulted her in front of her friend, and now you're dating her?"

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

Ryouga hesitated, and then plopped down on the grass. "Akane Tendou said she knows what you're thinking and you're not getting away with it."

"Akane said what?" Ranma stared at him, dumbfounded. "Oh… hey! How did you hear about this?"

"I was talking to her yesterday."

"What the? Since when did you guys start talking to each other?" Ranma demanded.

"Surprisingly enough, it was yesterday too. Come on, Ranma. Stop acting like a spoiled kid. Don't do this because you don't like Akane."

"Ryouga…"

"I'm warning you now: she's not happy."

Ranma turned away, and then replied, "Why isn't she?"

"Because you're dating her friend!"

"Look Ryouga," Ranma turned back to him. "It's no big deal. I only asked her out on a date. I just want to check her out, that's all."

Ryouga shoved him. "You're such a player! Why do you have to go out with every girl that you see? I can't even get a girl interested in me!"

Ranma sighed. "It's all about the charm, buddy. Charm, which you don't really have much."

His friend was hurt. "How would you know?"

"Trust me, I know."

Ryouga scowled at him. "Whatever. Don't change the subject. Don't hurt that girl, Ranma."

"I never hurt girls, Ryouga."

"No?"

"Really."

"Sure, Ranma. Sure."

-----------------------------------

First period was a jumble of tension and anger. Akane was studiously ignoring Ukyou while Ukyou trying to catch her eye but failing. Ranma didn't show up for class. Akane was both relieved and angry. _How dare he skip class? Is he afraid of me? Is he going to ignore Ukyou?_

"Akane." Ukyou whispered.

She pretended to read her textbook.

"Akane, please don't be like this."

Akane turned to face her. She took a deep breath. "Ukyou, please, not now."

A tear slipped from Ukyou's eyes. "Fine, be a b-tch. I thought you would be happy for me."

Akane didn't reply.

_How the heck am I supposed to be happy for her? _She thought furiously.

--------------------------------------

Ranma was still sleeping at the oak tree when Akane found him there. She was looking all over the place for him, hoping to confront him. As she stalked towards him, she stumbled on a root, and fell beside him.

Her eyes widened as she waited for him to wake up. He didn't, and she left out a breath of relief. She glared at his sleeping profile, admiring grudgingly how he looked so peaceful at the moment. His arms were crossed behind his head, and he was breathing steadily. If anything, Akane thought, he looked even more handsome while he sleeps.

She frowned at the sudden change in her thoughts. _Handsome?_ she laughed silently. _Since when did he become handsome? He maybe good-looking on the outside, but ugly on the inside._

She got up, but found that she couldn't move. She glanced up to find clear blue eyes staring into her own brown ones.

"Had enough of staring?" Ranma smirked at her. He was holding her legs captive with his own, and now he was holding her right arm.

Akane flushed. "I-I wasn't staring! You! You weren't really sleeping, were you?"

"Of course, I was. Fifteen minutes ago." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Nothing."

Akane tried to free herself. "Let go of me!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because I don't want to."

"Let me go, jerk!"

"I will, after you tell me why you were staring at me."

"Because I fell, OK!" Akane practically screamed at his face.

Ranma frowned and released her instantly. "OK, OK. Calm down."

She glared at him as she tried to stand up. "You are very irritating."

He scowled at her. "What was that for? I let you go, didn't I?"

"You're the most irritating, heartless, childish jerk I've ever seen in my whole entire life!"

He glared at her. "What the hell was that? What did I do?"

"You! You asked Ukyou out!"

"U-Ukyou? Yes, so I did! Why shouldn't I? Wait..." Ranma paused, then looked at her with a leering expression. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Akane screamed in frustration. "Who the hell would get jealous of you? No, not me! I hate your guts! I know you're just asking Ukyou out to get back at me! Don't you even care how Ukyou feels? She had liked you for the longest time, and you just ask her out like it was nothing! Forget it, you're not a jerk. YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

"LISTEN!" Ranma roared at her and then roughly grabbed her shoulders. "Who the hell do you think you are? Ukyou is a big girl! If she didn't want to go out with me, she would've said no! Yes, I know how she feels, OK? AND I'M DEFINITELY NOT A MONSTER! You're too much!"

Akane gave him a hard slap. Ranma stared at her. He advanced slowly towards her, anger radiating throughout his whole body. Akane backed away, suddenly afraid of his expression. He grabbed her shoulders once more and gave her a hard yank. Akane started to raise her arms in defence. He shook her once, and then crushed her lips towards him.

Akane stood in shock. _What is he doing!_ her mind screamed. _He's kissing me!_ She struggled to free herself. Ranma held on tighter.

Ranma dropped his hands from her shoulders, then held her head gently. Gone was the demanding pressure from his lips. This time, he tilted his head ever so slightly and started to kiss her deeply. Akane opened her mouth to protest, and he pressed his lips even further.

Akane tried to shove him again. He finally let go, and he was breathing hard, staring at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akane cried, wiping her mouth with her sleeves.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Ranma managed to get his breathing controlled, but his eyes was still glazed with something Akane couldn't define.

"Why did you kiss me?" Tears threatened to spill, but Akane wiped them away.

"I... because... you pissed me off!"

"That's no reason to do it then!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ranma glared at her, then sudden comprehension came to his mind. "You... you hadn't been kissed before, have you? That-that was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

She scowled at him. "YOU STOLE IT! I wouldn't even consider that as a kiss! You attacked me!" She gave him another slap on his cheek, and ran off, sobbing.

"Damn it." Ranma grounded out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **O.o... Oh my, Ranma just made out with Akane... what could this mean?

HELLO! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't been updating for awhile! (8 months is pretty long... um.. err.?) Well, if you had read Closed Doors before and started again from the beginning, you would noticed that I slightly changed it around. I took off the Filipino honorifics, I edited some stuff on Chapter 3, I took off all my childish Author's Notes, and I replaced all my chapters. I wasn't satisfied with my story, but then who is, but I hope that you liked Chapter 9... :) I don't know if I pulled it off well. Was it too predictable? I hope it's not! OK... I'm starting to write again. So please tune back and review!

_kristin-a-dette_


End file.
